


I Suspect You're Right

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for the CM "Transparent" Prompt...Part of The Midnight Confessions Universe.





	I Suspect You're Right

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

I Suspect You’re Right.  
By alloy  


As was usually in the Gryffindor common room, when boys, shy of becoming men, gathered, the conversation turned to girls.

Seamus Finnigan was the regular ringleader, frequently pronouncing with great authority on the subject.

Today his attention turned to Ron.

“Today gentleman I give you an example of a shackled broken man. Weasley is so smitten with Granger that he doesn’t even look at other girls.”

Ron smiled jovially.

“Mark my words Weasley. You’re not getting into those knickers until you’re properly married.”

Neville Longbottom guffawed unexpectedly as Harry Potter smiled.

“I suspect you’re right Seamus.” Ron said reaching into his pocket to touch the sheer, nearly transparent panties that had been there since teatime.

“I suspect you’re right.”


End file.
